Keeping Things to Yourself Isn't Always the Best
by jessieleigh96
Summary: When Quinn decides to keep her pregnancy a secret, she faints due to pressure, and her secret gets out. Will she be able to handle it?
1. Can she handle the pressure?

Here she was, Quinn Fabray, wasn't like her. Usually she was the kind of girl who sticks up for her friends and her parents decisions, but things had changed. She had gotten knocked up, not by Finn, but by Puck, and she didnt have the heart to tell them. She tried to hide it, but she knew, as a bumb was very slowly starting to appear, that she couldn't hide it for much longer. What was she going to do?

She decided she would continue to hide it, just say to everyone she was putting on weight. But it would become obvious that she was pregnant, wouldn't it? Her belly would become round, and the 'fat' wouldn't appear around any other part of her body. This was hard for her; it was making her stressed with all her schoolwork, and now she had this to put up with aswell. Its not as if she wanted a child. She wanted to be a normal school girl, but it kind of just happened. It was her own mistake, and she hadn't been drinking. She now has to put up with the consequences, and break a few hearts in the process.

Waking up one day, she could see her bump show under her Pjs. Only slightly as her top was tight. She knew she had to wear baggy tops now, however hideous she looked. If only she had done something about this sooner, and she wouldnt have to put up with it. Now, walking through the school corridors, she felt self consious.

"Hey Quinn!" Mercedes shouted walking up to her. "You okay?"  
>"Not really, feel a bit ill" It was true, she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or she was just generally ill. Maybe a bit of both.<br>"Do you want to go to the nurse?"  
>"No, Im fine." <em>For now, <em>she thought.

The two friends continued walking towards Glee club. Quinn knew that she could sit down as soon as she got in there, grateful as she felt more nauteous. They entered, and they sat down, but Quinn sat on the other side of the room to everyone else.

"Alright guys, stand up, today we will start with the group number we were working on.  
>Oh dear, thought quinn as she didnt feel any better, and was afraid that standing up wouldn't help her in any way. However, she stood up, and nothing had changed. She took her place on the floor and the club started to sing 'Good morning Baltimore'. Mercedes had started the song off, and she stood forward, sang her lines gracefully, and stepped back. It was Quinns turn.<p>

Quinn took her place infront of everyone else, but as soon as she got there, she started to feel dizzy. She managed to get a few words out in perfect pitch, but then it started to get worse. The notes were not the right notes, and she started to forget the words. Everyone seemed to know something was wrong, and they eyed her cautiously, but Quinn started to sway. There, Quinn fell to the floor and the whole Glee club had gasped.

Quinn lay there on the floor, white as a ghost, and didn't move.

"Quinn!" Mercedes called out, sitting her up. Quinns head lolled on her shoulders.  
>"Whats wrong with her?" Rachel said, generally concernedabout her fellow singer.<br>"I don't know! Oh Quinn, wake up!" Mercedes said, pleading with the fainted Quinn sat on her lap.  
>"Quinn?" Puck said, as he and Finn walked up to her, looking slightly horrified.<br>"Okay everyone, calm down. Please take a seat except for Mercedes. Will you help me take her to the nurse?" Will asked Mercedes.  
>"Yes of course!" Mercedes said, picking Quinn up into her arms. She walked with Will to the nurses office, and put her on the closet bed possible. Mercedes thought Quinn looked so peaceful, laying there. She sat on a chair next to her.<br>"Mercedes, will you go back to Glee club and tell the others that the club is cancelled today?" Will asked.  
>"Yes." Mercedes didn't want to leave her unconsious friend, but she knew better than to argue with Will. When she left, Will sat next to Quinn, taking Mercedes' place and held Quinns hand. The nurse came and applied a cold, wet cloth onto Quinns forehead, and she began to stir.<p>

Quinn felt like her head was pounding, and she felt cold. She fluttered her eyes and saw Will sitting next to her. She noticed she was in the nurses office, but why?  
>"What happened?" She asked Will.<br>"You fainted while singing your lines in the morning performance. "Are you okay?"  
>"I think Im going to be sick."<br>Will quickly handed Quinn a bucket which lay next to her bed, and held her hair back and then handed her a tissue.  
>"Thanks." She said to Will.<br>"No problem."

There was a long silence, and Will looked at Quinn.

"Quinn, is there something you are not telling us? You look upset." Will asked her.  
>"No, Im fine." she said and her lip began to quiver.<br>"Quinn, just remember you can talk to me and I will try to help you."  
>"Okay. You will think Im a complete idiot." Tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Well, this is awqward. Um, I slept with Puck, and im kind of, well, you know..." She couldnt finish, as her emotions overcame her.<br>"Quinn, are you trying to tell me you're..."  
>"Pregnant. Yes" She said looking at Will.<br>"Wow. I, Er, didnt see this coming. Does Puck know?"  
>"No, I can't tell him. Im going out with Finn!"<br>"You have to tell him Quinn!"  
>"I know, and I will. Just not yet, okay?"<br>"Okay."

Will left the nurses office then as Quinns mother came to pick her up.  
>"Excuse me, Mrs Fabray, can I have a word?" the nurse asked Quinns mother.<br>"Yes of course" the nurse led Mrs Fabray out of their current room, to give them some privacy.  
>"Do you have any idea to why Quinn fainted today?" she asked her.<br>"No, of course not. Perfectly heathly girls don't faint. Why? Do you know something I don't?"  
>"Well, Quinn admitted something to her Glee club teacher earlier. You might want to sit down." the nurse said, motioning Mrs Fabray to a chair.<br>"Whats wrong?" Mrs Fabray demanded, slightly worried.  
>"Well, Quinn is pregnant." and the nurse wasn't ready for her reaction. Mrs Fabray stood up and ran over to her daughter. Quinn still looked pale, and it startled her that her mother came into her room so fast.<br>"Well?" she shouted at her daughter.  
>"What?"<br>"Is it true?"  
>"Well tell me what you want to know and I will give you the answer!"<br>"Are you pregnant? she demanded. Quinn suddenly looked down, and her pale cheeks suddenly went red.  
>"How did you find out?" she whispered.<br>"Girls don't faint for no reason! And the nurse informed me of it!"  
>"Well its true... I wasn't planning on being a mother so early."<p>

Her mother was on the verge of tears.

"Why didnt you tell me?" the tears spilled over.  
>"Oh mum, don't cry!" This made Quinn start to cry. "I didnt know how you would react!"<br>"I could have helped you!"  
>"I thought you would be mad."<p>

A silence followed, while both girls stopped their tears.

"How far along are you?" Mrs Fabray asked in a whisper.  
>"Four months..."<br>"How long haveyou known?"  
>"About 2 months..."<br>"Whos the father?"  
>"Puck."<br>"Puck, as in Noel Puckerman?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Another long silence followed the series of questions. Mrs Fabray started to cry again.

"I just dont see why you didn't tell me, Quinn." Mrs Fabray said.  
>"I was scaredmum."<br>"I understand that, but you still could have come to me! I could have helped you cope!"  
>"I know that, now. Im sorry mum!"<br>"Im sorry too, for not showing that you could come to me."  
>"Mum, its not your fault, Im the one that did this."<br>"Dont blame yourself Quinn, baby, you didnt know."  
>"I just wish I coukd take it all back. Im not ready for a child!" Quinn's eyes filled with tears once more as her mother took her into a hug.<br>"Look, Il take you home, and we can discuss your options." Mrs Fabray said, helping Quinn out of the nurses office.


	2. Who Spreads the Rumour?

When Quinn returned home with her mother, they began to talk about what Quinn could first, she had to tell her father.

"I knew something was wrong, you havent been yourself." he said to her. "I would have preferred it if you didnt so this in the first place."  
>"So did I! I didn't plan this!"<br>"I know but you could have been more careful!"  
>"Im sorry!"<br>"Sorry doesnt cut it. I shouldn't have grand children at my age."  
>"I shouldnt be having children at my age! I told you, I don't want this!"<br>"I dont care. You should have thought about the consequences of your actions."  
>"I did! I just didn't think this would happen to me!"<br>"Of course not."  
>"Its true!"<br>"Well there isn't much you can do now is there?"  
>"No."<br>"Quinn, baby, did you want to keep the baby, or do you want to put it up for adoption?" her mother asked, cutting into the sipute between Quinn and her father.  
>"Adoption. Definatly adoption. Im not old enough to look after a child."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay then."  
>"Can I go up to my room? Im tired." Quinn said, and a perfectly timed yawn followed.<br>"Of course." Mrs Fabray said and patted Quinn on her shoulder. "Feel better."

Quinn wasn't planning on sleeping. She felt upset and confused. She would have preffered it if her parents had not found out that way, and now there was another problem of how to tell Finn and Puck. She was Finns girlfriend, yet the baby's father was Puck. She decided to tell Puck tomorrow, and break up with Finn. Quinn pretended to be asleep in her room while her parents cooked her dinner, and after an hour or so, she went downstairs and sat at the table. She didn't eat very much as she wasn't very hungry, but she needed to eat something for the baby's sake.

The next day was something Quinn was dreading. She was going to tell Puck first, but how? The perfect opportunity came when she walked down the hall. She spotted an empty classroom and Puck just a small distance away, on his own.  
>"Puck, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, her voice shaking.<br>"Yeah, course." he replied and followed Quinn into the empty class room.  
>"You know that night about four months ago, when me and you, you know..." she explained.<br>"Yes..."  
>"Well, I only found out two months ago..."<br>"Are you telling me that you are, um, pregnant?"  
>"Well, sorta, urm, yeah."<br>"Holy crap, um, so what are you planning on doing with the baby?"  
>"I don't want to have a son or daughter yet. Im not ready."<br>"Me either..."  
>"So you would be okay with me putting the baby up for adoption?"<br>"Yes..."  
>"Okay then."<br>"Well... see you."

Quinn and Puck walked out of the classroom, going opposite ways. What they didnt know was that Santana was sat behind the desk in that very room, now, with a big smirk on her face.

_Im so going to tell Finn_, she thought.

Santana rushed out of the classroom, tripping over a few students because of her speed and found Finn on the other side of the school.  
>"Finn, I need to tell you something."<br>"Um okay."  
>"Well," she began whispering in his ear. "Guess who is knocked up."<br>"Oh my god! Youre pregnant?"  
>"No not me! Guess!"<br>"Come on! Just tell me!"  
>"Alright, but you're not going to like it!" Her smirk returned. "Its Quinn."<br>"No, it can't be. We kinda haven't done it yet."  
>"Its not yours!"<p>

Finn suddenly lost colour in his face. "What do you mean it's not mine?"  
>"Its Pucks."<br>"She is cheating on me?"  
>"Looks like it. And she is putting the baby up for adoption when it arrives."<br>"Im going to speak to her. You havent told anyone else, have you?"  
>"No." Santana answered, then Finn dashed round the corner. <em>Not yet anyway<em>.


	3. Can she keep the baby?

"Quinn!" called Finn from behind her.  
>"Finn?"<br>"Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"Tell you what?"<br>"That you are pregnant?"  
>Quinn stood there gobsmacked. "How did you find out?" She began to worry.<br>"Santana told me."  
>"Oh."<br>"Why didn't you tell me you got together with Puck?"

Quinn went silent.

"Don't you think I have a right to know if my girlfriend is pregnant with someone elses kid?"  
>"I got scared." Tears filled her eyes while Finns anger began to show.<br>"What made you do it Quinn?" This was clearly hurting him. "Was I not good enough for you?"  
>"You were! It was just a stupid mistake! I wasnt thinking!"<br>"So what happens now?" Finn asked in a whisper. He didn't want to lose her.  
>"I dont see how we can stay together..."<br>"Neither do I."  
>"So, um, that kind of answers it doesn't it?" she said, terrified of his reaction.<br>"I guess."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well, I'll see you around then..."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Bye then."  
>"Bye."<p>

Finn turned around. Quinn could tell she hurt him, and she couldn't stop the tears. She walked into Glee club, and they were still falling silently down her cheeks.  
>"Quinn, are you okay?" Will asked.<br>"Yeah Im fine." she replied, wiping them off of her face.  
>"Let me know if I can do anything."<p>

She went and sat down next to Mercedes, who hugged her.  
>"It will be alright, Quinn. I'll be here if you need me."<br>Tears still fell down her face, stronger than before. She had thought that everyone would be calling her a Slut right now.

She managed to get through the day, and couldn't help looking at Finn. He looked sad, so Quinn really did hurt his feelings, badly. She felt so guilty. While looking at Finn, however, she walked head on into Karofsky.  
>"What do you think you're playing at blondie?" he said, towering over her.<br>"Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Was he going to hurt her?  
>"Yeah, well you're going to regret it!" with this said, he went and punched Quinn in the stomach. She cried ou with pain, and Finn ran over to her.<br>"Idiot, Karofsky!"  
>"Shut up Finn!" He kicked him as he crouched down to see if Quinn was alright.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
>"No!" She managed to get out between gasps.<br>"What shall I do?"  
>"Get Mr Shuester! He will know!"<br>"Im taking you with me. I can't leave you here."  
>"Please be careful. Its hurts so much!"<p>

Finn picked her up, and took her into the choir room. Will was there.  
>"Oh my gosh. Quinn, what happened?" he asked, shocked.<br>"Karofsky punched her in the stomach!" Finn exclaimed, lying Quinn on the floor, where she clutched her stomach in pain.  
>"I'll call an ambulance!" said Will.<br>"Its okay quinn. It will be okay!" Finn tried to sooth her, but it made little difference.  
>"It... hurts... so BAD!" She said through gasps.<br>"The ambulance is on its way." Will informed them both. "Stay where you are Quinn!"  
>"Finn im so sorry... for putting... you through this." She said to him, still holding her stomach.<br>"Its okay Quinn." He repeated. "Its okay, hang in there." He carried on soothing her.  
>"Finn." she moaned.<p>

With that, Quinn, finding the pain to much to cope with, passed out as the ambulance crew entered.


	4. What happens next?

All of the glee club crowded the waiting room at the hospital, waiting to be notified on Quinns condition. Finn was white with worry, as was Puck, and the rest was talking to each other.  
>"Finn, do you think she and the baby will be ok?" Puck asked him.<br>"I hope so, but it was quite a hit Karofsky gave her."  
>"Well I hope the baby and her are ok."<br>"Me too." Finn agreed.  
>"Im sorry for knocking her up man. I should have known better." apologised Puck.<br>"Thanks dude, means a lot. I want Quinn to be happy now, you know, and I hope you take care of her when the baby arrives."  
>"I will take care of her, but not because of the baby. Did she tell you we were putting it up for adoption?"<br>"No, she didn't."  
>"Well now you know." Puck said.<p>

And with that, a doctor walked into the waiting room, and everyone stood up. Quinn followed close behind, and she was first to speak.

"The baby didn't make it." she whispered, and burst into tears.  
>"Oh im so sorry Quinn!" Everyone apologised at once and began hugging her as she cried and returned the hugs. Only at the end did Finn and Puck have a chance to speak to her alone.<br>"Quinn, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you so upset if you were going to put it up for adoption anyway? Puck asked, and Quinn burst into tears again.  
>"Puck, you don't understand! That baby was a part of me! Even if I wasn't going to keep it, I still loved it! And that complete idiot Karofsky killed it!" She said, getting her anger out with her tears.<br>"I understand Quinn." Finn soothed, hugging her again while tears still slid down Quinns face.  
>"And now, we won't be seeing Karofsky again." she said.<br>"Yeah, he can pay for what he did." Puck agreed.  
>"He should be charged with murder, as he killed an inocent living thing!" Quinn spoke.<br>"Ill be glad when he leaves." Puck said. "He really sucks at football." This made everyone laugh.  
>"I hope he goes to prison." Finn said.<br>"He will, there were witnesses today, he will pay for his actions. And with that, the doctor came back and took Quinn back to rest.

Quinn wasnt herself for a long time. Whenever she heard someone speak about that day, she became very upset over what she went through. It was a good thing that she had so many friends in Glee to help her, and Finn and Puck were still her friends. People were calling her a slut, but that didn't bother her. The baby she carried no longer existed, which she hated so much. She wished she didn't get pregnant in the first place, and that way, the baby wouldnt have to suffer, and neither would she. If only she hadn't been so careless.

"Its not you're fault you know Quinn," Mercedes comforted her. "It was Karofsky, it had nothing to do with you."  
>"But it did! I got knocked up in the first place, only to lead me and the baby getting into trouble! We both suffered that day, and if I didn't get pregnant then we both would have been ok.<br>"It was a mistake Quinn! It would have been ok if Karofsky hadn't done what he did. Its not your fault!"  
>"But it was!" Quinn begain to sob.<br>"No Quinn, it wasn't."  
>Quinn didn't fight anymore. She understood what Mercedes had told her, but she still thought it was her fault. Why couldn't she have looked after her baby? It was partly Karofsky's fault, but she also felt like it was hers.<p> 


	5. Getting back on track

Quinn started to have therapy lessons, so try and make her come to terms with the ordeal she went through. They were going well, and her friends had begun to see some of the old Quinn showing.  
>"Hey Quinn, want to come for a sleep over at the weekend?" Mercedes asked her.<br>"Um, I dont know..."  
>"Oh come on Quinn, we havent had one for months! You will really enjoy it!" she begged.<br>"Let me think about it..." Quinn said with a smile on her face.  
>"Okay then." Mercedes agreed, also smiling. She hadn't seen Quinn smile like that for a while.<p>

_Should I go? Should I go to Mercedes for a sleepover? She looked happy when she asked me. Maybe I will enjoy it..._

She pondered on this thoughtfor the rest of the day, and by the end of the day she was looking forward to it.  
>"I thought about that sleepover idea..." She said to Mercedes.<br>"And..."  
>"I want to go."<br>"YAY! Thank you Quinn! We will have so much fun! I can invite the other glee girls if you want of it can be just us."  
>"You can invite the others if you want to, I don't mind."<br>"Okay."

Quinn went to the sleepover, and that was the first time in a while that she hadn't thought about the events that took place earlier in the year. She really enjoyed the sleepover. Finally, now, she can get her life back on track.


End file.
